Life's Not Perfect
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Andy gets violent with Prue so she and her daughter flee to California to Piper and Phoebe, but Andy comes after them. What will happen? No magic, good story! CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Life's not perfect…

All right, I know I should be working on my other fics, but I don't wanna. So I decided to start another story to add to my never-ending list. Believe it or not this is my first Prue/Andy fic.

A /N: Prue and her family live in New York. Piper and Leo are married and have Wyatt (7); Phoebe and Cole are married too. All four live in California. Also there is no magic.

Chapter 1- The big fight

"Okay Piper…yea…I love you too, bye." Prue hung up the phone and sat back down at the kitchen table. She put her head in her hands and sighed. She had just finished her weekly phone call home; Piper had tried to persuade her for the hundredth time to fly down to San Francisco. But sadly Prue had to say 'no'. It's not that she didn't want to, because she did, more than anything, it was just that Andy wouldn't let her.

Almost 7 years ago Prue and Andy moved to New York because he got transferred. Prue would've loved to stay but she stuck by Andy's decision all the same. She had managed to find a photography job for a local magazine and Andy was the captain of his precinct. After a year in New York Prue got pregnant and had a little girl, they named her Megan, after Andy's mom. Megan was already 6, a year younger than Piper's and Leo's little boy, Wyatt. Everything was different, for instance, Phoebe had just gotten married to a D.A, Cole Turner, and Phoebe was a widely known advice columnist for the Bay Mirror. Prue had subscribed to the paper ever since Phoebe got the job, but change wasn't always good. A few years after the move Andy had become increasingly violent, he had hit Prue a couple of times, but the abuse was mostly verbal and usually only after Andy had a rough day.

Megan walked in, startling Prue.

"Hey sweetie," Prue smiled as Meg pulled an apple from the fridge.

"Hi mommy, whatcha doin?" Megan asked and sat down next to Prue.

"Waiting for daddy to come home, I have something I want to ask him."

"Well you better make sure he's in a good mood," Megan said quietly, picking at her apple.

"Oh honey, that was an accident, daddy didn't mean to hit me." Prue tried to reason with her. She picked Megan up and put her on her lap.

"But… Nevermind, what were you gonna ask him?" Megan changed the subject.

"I was going to see if he'd let us take a trip to California to visit my sisters. Would you like that?" Prue asked.

"Yea!" Megan quickly replied.

"Me too," Prue said then hugged her.

The sound of the front door opening made them both jump.

"Daddy's home!" Megan cheered then jumped up and ran out of the room to greet Andy.

A few seconds later Andy walked in carrying Megan. He walked up and kissed Prue.

"Hey," Andy said.

"Hey, have a good day at work.?" Prue asked.

"Not really, I had to fire a couple guys, then a perp escaped from the holding cell. I'd rather not talk about it now." Andy said, his tone sounding almost angry.

"Alright," Prue looked down at her hands.

"So what's for dinner?" Andy asked as he lifted up a pot lid and inhaled deeply.

"Spaghetti," Prue answered.

"We had that two nights ago." Andy complained and set the lid down a little roughly.

Prue glanced at Megan who started to fidget in her chair. "I-I know, I just needed to get rid of the hamburger meat."

"Then you could've made meatloaf." Andy said through gritted teeth.

"L-look Andy, you had a rough day at work, so why don't you go watch TV until dinner's ready." Prue suggested hopefully.

Andy opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. He pulled a beer from the fridge and walked out.

"He's not gonna let us go," Megan muttered.

Prue ignored the comment. "Sweetie why don't you help mommy set the table please."

Megan silently got up and did as she was told.

During dinner no one spoke, Andy ate quickly then returned to the living room. Megan washed up and had gone to bed. Prue was in the kitchen doing dishes. After she was finished she slowly walked into the living room and sat in a chair next to Andy who was watching TV, beer in one hand, cigarette in another.

"So I talked to Piper today." Prue decided to open.

Andy glanced at her briefly then turned back to his show.

"A-and she asked if…" Andy interrupted her.

"No," He said simply without so much as looking at her.

"Why not? I haven't seen my family in years!" Prue strained to keep herself from screaming.

"Because, I said so." Andy replied and took a puff of his cigarette.

"That's what you say every time I ask you. And I think I deserve a better answer Andy." Prue demanded.

Andy put out his cigarette coarsely then sat up and turned to Prue.

"I don't have to give you a better answer, I told you no and that means no!" His voice got higher.

Prue summoned up all her courage and kept going.

"Well what am I supposed to tell Meg? She was looking forward to going. She's never met Piper and Phoebe!"

"She'll get over it!" Andy told her.

Prue stood up quickly. "No, you know what Andy? I'm going, and I'm bringing Megan with me. You have no right to keep me from my sisters! It's bad enough you don't let me have any friends, but you sure as hell are not gonna make me lose contact with my family!" Prue was shaking now; usually every time she tried to stand up for herself she ended up regretting it.

Andy stared at Prue coldly. He stood up. "Prue, you are my wife, which means, I own you. You should be grateful I even let you out of the house. So if I make a decision I expect you to agree with that decision. Do you understand me!" Andy screamed.

"NO! You can't control me!" Prue turned to leave but Andy stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"I wasn't done talking yet!" Andy screamed into her face.

Prue tried to pry her arm away. "Let go of me Andy!" He voice was shaking terribly.

"Don't make me hurt you Prue!" Andy pushed Prue into the chair.

"Yea, we wouldn't want to ruin your rep as the perfect cop!" Prue mocked him.

Andy shook his head. "Shut the hell up bitch."

"I will not! You know if you hit me I could just as well file a restraining order, or better yet, get a divorce! You can't run my life!" Prue stood up again, totally regretting what she had just said.

Andy made a fist at his side. "I warned you Prue, and if you won't shut up on your own I guess I'm gonna have to do it for you."

Prue watched in horror as Andy's hand came flying toward her. His hand made contact with her cheek. The blow was so hard she fell to the floor.

Prue touched her lip, it was bleeding. Tears streamed down her face. But before she could do anything Andy had pulled her up again. This time it was his fist that connected with her jaw. Prue fell back against a lamp. Andy started to advance on her.

"Andy please!" Prue cried.

"I warned you!" Andy repeated then kicked her twice in the side.

Prue coughed painfully and blood came up. Before Andy could kick her again she grabbed his foot and pulled him down. Andy punched her twice more in the face then tried to scramble to his feet but Prue grabbed the fallen lamp and smashed it over his head. He grunted the fell over.

Prue, still crying, crawled over to the wall and leaned against it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her face in her hands and cried even harder.

After she could cry no more Prue looked remorsefully at Andy. '_Now's my chance.'_ Prue thought. She grasped the arm of the couch and pulled herself up slowly. She hissed in pain the stumbled a few steps. She lifted up part of her shirt to reveal a huge black and blue bruise on her side. Prue started to walk to Megan's room when she looked in the mirror. She looked like hell. Her lip was busted, her left eye had almost completely swollen shut, and her nose was bleeding.

When she made it into Megan's room she flipped on the light and ran to her daughter's side.

"Meg, sweetie, get up." Prue shook her lightly.

Megan stirred. "Wha?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Mommy what's wrong? What happened to your face?"

"Nothing, look I need you to get dressed really fast, okay?" Prue urged as she pulled out a pair of clothes for her.

"Why? Where are we going?" Megan asked as she got out of bed.

"To California," Prue replied as she started shoving clothes into Meg's suitcase. "I'll be right back, you stay in here, understand?"

Megan shook her head and started to change. Prue ran out and shut the door then headed for her room. She packed her things and fixed herself up as good as possible, but it didn't help much.

5 minutes later the two had headed for the bus station.

It had taken a day and a half to get to San Francisco, something Prue never expected, but they got there none the less. Prue hailed a taxi and gave the driver directions to the Manor.

They finally arrived and Prue paid the man and the she and Meg got out. Each holding a bag.

"Is this where you grew up mommy?" Megan asked as they walked up the steps and onto the porch.

"Yes it is," Prue smiled. The feeling of being back home was so overwhelming Prue had to stop herself from crying.

"I still can't believe daddy let us come." Megan marveled.

Prue hadn't told her about what happened. Meg just assumed that they were allowed to go.

"Me either," Prue muttered.

Prue rang the doorbell. No reply. She checked her watch and gasped. It was four in the morning. She rang it again. This time Prue saw a light turn on. Piper opened the door groggily but was alert when she saw Prue.

"Prue!" Piper choked out.

Prue didn't try to stop the tears.

Piper looked at her sister's face and almost cried herself. She knew that Andy sometimes hit her but this time went too far. "Omigod, Prue." Piper pulled her into a tight hug and then ushered them both in.

TBC….

Okay, I hope you guys liked it. Now go review while I go update!

Cya!

Nicole


	2. The next day

Chapter 2-The next day

Prue and Piper had spent the whole night talking. Catching up mostly, but also discussing the situation with Andy, while Megan slept in the guest bedroom.

"I say you get a divorce," Piper said simply.

"I don't know Piper, I still love Andy." Prue replied as she looked into her coffee mug.

"Prue he hit you!" Piper screamed. She looked at Prue. "I'm sorry," Piper apologized.

"It's alright, it's pretty obvious." Prue tried to joke. "So when will Phoebe be here?"

"Soon, when I called her Cole was just getting in late from the office. Now that I think of it, if you decide to get a divorce Cole can represent you." Piper said.

"I guess," Prue muttered. Suddenly Meg walked in rubbing her eyes. Prue's mood instantly brightened.

"Hey sleepy head," Prue smiled as she pulled her onto her lap.

"Morning Meg," Piper grinned.

"Morning," Meg mumbled.

"Breakfast should be ready soon." Piper told them. "Do you like waffles?" She asked Megan. She nodded. "God she's so cute," Piper sighed as she took her from Prue. "She looks just like you Prue,"

"Thanks,"

Wyatt came walking into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw Prue. He knew what she looked like from pictures, and they talked on the phone all the time, he talked to Meg like they were friends too.

"Aunt Prue!" Wyatt gleamed as he ran up to her and jumped into her arms.

"Hey Wyatt, look how big you are! How old are you now? 15? 16?" Prue joked.

Wyatt giggled. "I'm 8 Aunt Prue,"

"Look who else is here Wyatt." Piper told him.

"Hey Megan!"

Meg smiled. "Hi,"

"Why don't you two go play until breakfast is ready." Piper suggested.

"Ok," Wyatt agreed. "Do you like video games?" He asked his cousin.

"Yep!"

They ran out of the room.

Both women grinned.

"They're gonna be fast friends." Prue said.

The doorbell rang and the two of them went to answer it. Piper opened it and Cole and Phoebe walked in.

"Omigod, Prue!" Phoebe almost cried as she hugged her sister tightly.

"Hey Phoebes," Prue hugged back.

The two of them never really got along too well. Though Phoebe called and talked to Megan all the time, she just didn't talk to Prue.

"How ya holding up?" Cole asked as he hugged her.

"So far so good," Prue admitted.

"Wyatt! Meg! Come in here please!" Piper called into the sunroom. The two came running in.

"Hi Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt greeted.

"Hey big guy! Phoebe said as she got down to his level and hugged him.

"Hey my little lady bug!" Phoebe said as she hugged Meg.

"Aunt Phoebe, guess what?" Meg said, excited.

"What?" Phoebe smiled.

"My daddy let us stay for a long time!"

Everyone exchanged an unsettling look at this then Phoebe spoke up.

"Cool, that means we can hang out. Maybe you could come and stay with me next time Wyatt comes, ok?

"OK!" Meg nodded as Cole picked her and Wyatt up at the same time. Both kids started laughing.

Suddenly Leo walked in.

"Late for work gotta go." Leo muttered as he ran downstairs and into the kitchen when he ran back out he nearly spilt his coffee everywhere. "Prue?"

"Hey Leo," Prue said as she walked up hugged him. Meg came up and did the same.

"I don't believe it, when did you two get here?"

"Last night," Megan answered.

Leo looked at Piper who shrugged.

"I didn't wanna wake you because of your meeting." Piper confessed.

"Oh, where's Andy?"

"Back home," Prue answered this time. Leo looked confused.

"I'll explain later," Piper said as she kissed Leo.

"Alright, see you all later." Leo waved and left.

A timer went off. "Breakfast anyone?" Piper asked

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

(Back in New York.)

Andy moaned and rolled over on the floor.

_How'd I get here? _

His head throbbed as he sat up. He remembered what had gone on the previous night. Prue had knocked him out.

"Prue!" He screamed. No answer.

"Megan!"

Still no answer. Andy staggered up and searched the house. No sign of Prue or their daughter. He looked in their closet and noticed Prue's suitcase along with half her clothes were missing. It suddenly hit him where they had run off to.

Andy picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello? This is Andrew Treudau. I'd like to report a kidnapping. Yes, my wife kidnapped my daughter and I'm pretty sure they ran off to her sister's in California, yea, thank you." Andy hung up the phone and smiled.

TBC…

Wow, that was short.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I'm totally lost. I don't know what I have to update. Ugh! It's horrible! Anyway, here ya go.

Um, just to clear something up, cuz I'm a spacing idiot, Wyatt's 8 and Meg's 7…this will probably be overdramatic, so sue me. FYI, I know ppl are gonna be asking, so I'll save you the trouble by telling you that Leo is a Therapist…how original.

"Kid's don't run in the house please!" Piper ordered as Meg and Wyatt zipped past the sisters in the kitchen.

"Okay mom!" Wyatt called from another room.

Piper shook her head and smiled.

"It feels so weird being back here all together, doesn't it?" Phoebe asked as she looked around her childhood home. Prue and Piper nodded.

"I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances." Prue added just as the doorbell rang. Piper stood up to go and get it but paused when she heard Wyatt's voice.

"Mom! Some policemen are here!"

The three exchanged unsettling glances and headed for the foyer. When they got there they found two uniformed officers standing inside the door. One of them was holding Megan.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Prue demanded. "Put her down!"

"Wyatt, c'mere." Piper whispered and pulled him to her.

"Prudence Halliwell Trudeau?" The one holding Meg asked.

"Yes…" Prue answered quickly. Her eyes never leaving Meg's.

"Mrs. Trudeau, you're under arrest for the abduction of a minor." The 2nd one said and pulled out his handcuffs.

"What?" All three women screamed in unison.

"W-wait, you're making a mistake!" Prue cried, as she was handcuffed. "I didn't kidnap my daughter! My husband abused me! I was saving her! Please!"

The police ignored her plea and started reading her her rights.

"I know my damn rights!" Prue screamed and tried to break free from his grip.

"Mommy!" Megan cried. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's alright baby, don't be scared." Prue tried to console her daughter.

"Mommy don't let them take Megan!" Wyatt tugged at Piper's shirt.

Phoebe looked down at her nephew then at the police. "Hold it! My husband's the ADA, so I now how it works. You can't take Meg without a warrant. At least, not when she has family near by."

The officer holding Meg looked at his partner for his approval. He nodded his head and Piper ran up and grabbed Megan out of his arms and tried to get her to stop crying.

The officers escorted Prue outside and down the steps.

"Don't worry Prue! I'll call Cole!" Phoebe called from the door and watched as her sister was placed in the back of the police cruiser and it pulled away.

When Phoebe stormed into the Conservatory she found Piper sitting on the couch with the two kids. Megan still crying and Wyatt sitting right next to them.

"It's okay Meg," Wyatt started. "We'll get your mom back. Uncle Cole is the best lawyer in the world." He comforted his cousin.

Megan quieted down a little bit but buried her head in Piper's chest.

Piper had finally convinced Megan to watch a movie with Wyatt. She walked into the kitchen just as Phoebe hung up the phone.

"Cole?" Piper asked as she sat down with another cup of coffee.

Phoebe nodded. "He said Andy called in the 'kidnapping' a few hours ago."

"Jesus, I can't believe he would sink so low. I knew there was something off about him."

"Piper, neither of us had any way of knowing what Andy was capable of. He sure didn't act this way when they lived here. He was like a big brother to us." Phoebe said.

Piper looked away briefly then turned back. "What else did Cole say?"

"Well… he said the police don't have any incriminating evidence against Prue. And once she shows them her bruises and tells them how she got them, Andy's screwed."

"That's good news. I hope that bastard rots for what he did to Prue and Megan." Piper said through gritted teeth.

"Me too,"

(Police Station.)

Prue sat in the interrogation room and waited for the officer to return. She stared blankly at the double-sided mirror. Imaging a bunch of people staring right back at her. Judging her for something she didn't even do. She blinked and jumped abruptly. She could've sworn she had just seen Andy's reflection in the mirror.

She closed her eyes and massaged her eyelids. The door opened and caused her to jump but sigh in relief when she saw Cole walk in.

"Cole," She muttered and got up and hugged her brother-in-law.

"How ya holding up?" He asked as they both sat down.

"Not a whole lot better than when you asked me this morning." She somewhat joked then got serious again. "So…what's going to happen?"

"Like I told Phoebe, you have a clean record and once you tell them about Andy's abuse and show them the bruises that should be enough to at least get a restraining order."

"That's it?" Prue asked in a high-pitched voice.

"_That's it_? Prue, that may actually be the best we could hope for. Maybe a year in prison and some probation if Meg talks, but that's only if we get a reasonable judge." Cole told her.

"So we're definitely taking this to court?" Prue questioned.

"Of course, but I have to warn you. If he doesn't confess and insists on pressing the kidnapping charges, it could get messy."

"Well then, bring it on." Prue quipped.

(The Manor)

"Shouldn't Leo be home by now?" Phoebe asked as they sat in the Conservatory watching the news. They had just tucked the kids into bed.

"Well, he had an important meeting today. So he had to push all of his clients back. Sooo I'm guessing he'll be here soon." Piper replied checking her watch.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Phoebe asked cautiously as they stood up.

"Police?" Piper guessed as she opened the door and gasped. "Andy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Piper, that's no way to talk to family you haven't seen in years." Andy smiled and tried to walk in but Piper stood her ground. "Is Megan here?" He asked.

"That's none of your business Andy. Get out of here before I call the cops." Phoebe ordered.

"Megan!" Andy looked over Piper's shoulder and screamed. "Megan its daddy!"

"Get out of here Andy!"

"I'm here to get my daughter." Andy declared through gritted teeth. As if on cue Meg appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Daddy?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home sweetie." Andy said calmly still behind Piper's barricade.

"Megan, honey, go back to bed, please." Phoebe waved her off.

"Don't listen to her Megan, come on." Andy protested.

"Ok, I'm calling the police." Phoebe declared and began dialing her cell phone.

"_Meg_, go back upstairs, _please!" _Piper ordered and started shutting the door on Andy but her pushed back forcefully, causing her to fall to the ground. Megan screamed. Phoebe helped her back up and hung up her phone.

"The police are on their way Andy. So I suggest you get your sorry ass out of here before they get here." Phoebe said strongly as her and Piper backed up.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe. This is none of your concern. This is between Prue and I. And Megan is in the middle. Now, let me get my daughter." Andy dictated. His voice becoming more and more sinister with each word.

"Megan," Piper started, never taking her eyes off of Andy. "Go upstairs and wake up Wyatt and tell him to hide you two in his emergency hiding spot. Ok?" She said calmly.

Megan nodded and ran upstairs.

"Megan no!" Andy called but it was no use. "That was a bad idea Piper. Very bad."

"Andy—don't do anything you're going to regret. All you have to do is walk out of this house right now and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened." Phoebe tried to reason.

"Phoebe, do us all a favor and just shut up already. I mean, seriously, it's bad enough you make all of San Francisco suffer on a daily basis. You don't need to bring your work home." Andy scoffed, cornering them. "Now, I'm sorry I have to do this ladies, I really am. But I want my little girl back." He raised his fist and was about to bring it down when…

"Stop right where you are! Put your hands in the air, _now_!" A voice from behind ordered.

"This isn't even _close _to being over. Believe me. It's only the beginning." Andy threatened in a whisper and turned around slowly and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun and two police officers.

"Are you ladies alright?" The woman officer asked as she handcuffed Andy.

"For the most part." Phoebe replied just as Leo rushed in frantically.

"Piper! Phoebe! Are you two alright?" He asked as he hugged Piper.

"We're fine sweetie." Piper reassured him.

"And the kids?"

"Fine," Phoebe answered.

The woman officer started reading Andy his rights and guided him outside. He turned around and sneered at the three of them before disappearing out of site.

"I know this must be traumatizing for you. But, I'm going to need a statement." The remaining officer informed them. Piper nodded.

The officer didn't leave until around midnight. Even then, no one was tired. Leo had calmed Wyatt and Meg down and walked back into the kitchen where Piper and Phoebe were nursing their millionth cup of coffee.

"They're asleep." He said as he sat down next to Piper and wrapped an arm around her. "Are you sure you two are alright?"

"Yes Leo, we're fine." Phoebe insisted. Getting a little agitated because that was the hundredth time he had asked that night. She was just too tired to dwell on it.

Cole called and updated them through the night. He said with Andy in custody, and Prue giving her report, she would be home by morning.

Prue burst in the door the next morning followed by Cole. They walked into the kitchen to find Piper, Leo and Phoebe along with both kids eating breakfast.

"Mommy!" Megan cheered when her mom walked in. She jumped off her chair and ran up to her. Prue picked her up and kissed her.

"Meg, are you okay? I missed you." Prue replied, hugging her.

"Mom, what was wrong with daddy last night? He pushed Auntie Piper down."

"Uh, nothing sweetie."

"Does it have anything to do with him letting us come stay over here?" She asked.

"Smart kid," Cole muttered.

"Something like that. But let's not worry about it, kay?"

"Alright," Megan nodded. "I saved you my cereal, cuz Aunt Phoebe said you were gonna be hungry."

Prue chuckled. "That's sweet, Megan. Thanks."

Just then the phone rang. Piper picked it up.

"Hello? Yes…Yes…Omigod! A-Alright. I'll tell her. Thank-you."

She put the phone down slowly and gave Prue a grim look. "That was the police." She started solemnly. "They said Andy escaped custody."

TBC…

Cliffhanger!

nicole/shannen


End file.
